Out of Thin Air
by samma88
Summary: A new neighbor moves in across the street from Murder House. He's intrigued by her, but there's something more to her, something he craves...Chapter 6 is now available. Another new chapter coming soon. Reviews are encouraged! Tate/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Air. That's what I need; air. I open my mouth to gasp for breath, but to no avail. He has me pinned beneath him. His beautiful blonde curls hang over dark, tormented eyes. What have I done? He had seem so sweet, so innocent. I never asked a lot of questions, but he had appeared like an open book. Is this it? Where are my clothes? I can't breathe. What is he doing to me? I can't die like this; this can't be happening. I try to fight back, but my wrists are bound tightly. I can hear my own breaths, coming in faint wheezes now. Everything goes black. Am I dead now? I look around and see myself on the bed. Impossible. Before I have time to register what's going on around me, I hear his voice next to my ear..._

_"My Katya..."_

2 Months Earlier:

Tate POV

_Who is she? I see her every day now. I never noticed her before. She's...she's beautiful. I want her. No, need her. I need her close to me. I need to hurt her. There's something in her; something I have to have. What secrets are you hiding pretty little girl?_

He whistled as he strolled down the stairs of Murder House. He danced playfully before turning the doorknob and peeking outside.

"Hi there! You must be new!", he said in his friendliest voice.

Without hesitation the girl replied, "Oh hi! I'm sorry, I didn't think anybody lived there."

"Would you like to come in?"

"I really shouldn't. I've got some errands to run."

He had to get her in here somehow. There had to be a way to draw her to him.

"Oh, well, maybe next time?", he asked with a sweet, if not haunting, smile.

"Yes, maybe next time," the girl agreed.

He smiled grimly in her direction, although she probably couldn't see the darkness in his grin through the glare of the summer sun. He felt his body begin to tingle with anticipation. The bulge in his jeans grew, just at the mere thought of touching her, tasting her, breaking her. He groaned audibly as he watched her slender form glide away.

_She will be mine. I wonder what her name is. I need to know what to call my dark little princess._

Tate couldn't get her out of his head. For days he waited just for a sight of her. Pacing through the house, he would glance out the window every little bit, just needing to see her perfect little body saunter by. And just when he was ready to give up, there she was, knocking on the door.

_Shit! _he thought to himself as he darting for the door._ What do I say to her?_

"Uh…H-hi," he choked out as he leaned through the doorway.

"Hi," she said shyly. "Sorry to bother you, but I needed to borrow a cup of sugar."

"Uh…yeah, sure. No problem."

She followed him into the kitchen, glancing around at the beautiful Tiffany fixtures and marveling at the stained-glass windows.

"Can I get you something to drink?," he asked, as they entered the modernized kitchen that contrasted greatly with the general appearance of the house.

"Um, sure," she said, "a glass of water would be great."

Tate handed her the glass and motioned for her to have a seat on the bar stool. She thanked him as he began to rummage through the almost barren cabinets for the sugar.

"So what's your name?," he asked as he filled a small plastic bag for her.

"Katya. And yours?"

"Tate," he said with a smile.

"So, Katya," - "You can call me Kat," she interjected.

"Ok, Kat. Where ya from?"

"My family and I just moved out here from Seattle. My mom's job transferred her out here."

He liked her already. Too bad his mind was already racing with all the things he planned to do to her.

"Seattle, huh? I hear it's nice out there. We've lived here for as long as I can remember. My parents aren't around much," he lied.

_Idiotic small talk! Dammit. How can I have a conversation with her when all I want is to ruin her? I'm a moron. That's it, I'm just...I'm a moron. Get yourself together Tate; you're smarter than this. Think quickly. She's going to know you're completely unhinged before you ever get your hands on her. Stop being a fucking pussy. Just ask her out or something. Anything to make her come back. For fuck's sake, say something already!_

"So, uh...," he could barely get words out.

"Well, thanks for the sugar. It was nice meeting you."

_She beat me to it. Shit..._

"Oh, uh, no problem...Hey, you wanna hang out sometime? It gets pretty dull here by myself. Like I said, parents aren't around much."

"Uh, sure. I'd like that," and with that, she slipped out the front door.

_Dammit! I HAD her right in front of me. Why the hell did I stall? I'm pathetic. It's those eyes. Her fucking eyes. Those big, innocent green eyes. God I wanna look into those eyes while I grab hold of that long black hair and fuck her senseless. I'd give anything to hear her scream my name. I want to hear her beg me to stop. I'm useless. I've been dead for damn near 20 years and I'm still shit when it comes to this kind of thing. Fuck it. I need a plan. She WILL be mine...Soon…_


	2. Chapter 2

Katya POV

_I can't get him out my head. There's just something about him. He's nice enough, but he unsettles me. _

Katya stood in front of the bathroom mirror, drawing a thin strip of eyeliner over each of her top lids before applying a little bit of mascara. Her black hair fell carelessly down her back, the faint wave in it adding just the right amount of volume. She looked herself over; the worn jeans sat on her narrow hips just right and the deep burgundy t-shirt contrasted with her skin just right. After deciding her outfit was suitable, she darted down the stairs and out the door.

_I hope he's home. I really don't want to look desperate, but I need to see him. Something keeps pulling me toward him. What if he thinks I'm crazy? No, I could see the way he looked at me. He wants me, too. God if I could just feel his skin on mine. Maybe I should come up with an excuse. I need to borrow a few eggs? No, that's stupid. He's going to think we don't know how to grocery shop. Uh…damn…I don't know. Screw it; he asked if I wanted to hang out sometime. I'll just go over there._

After her internal argument, she finally walked out the front door and crossed the road. She could hear her heart beating in her ears as she reached up to knock on the door. Before her knuckles made contact with the wood, however, the door swung open and there he was.

"Hi!," he said, almost _too_ cheerfully.

Startled, she fumbled through a responsive, "Uh, hi."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare. I saw you heading over here. Thought I'd beat you to the door."

"Oh, um, okay," she said, still a bit shaken. "I was just coming by to see if you wanted to maybe hang out or something."

"Sure. Come on in."

Tate POV

_Well that was easy. Too easy. What the hell is she hiding? I didn't even have to ask her to come over; she came by on her own. That doesn't usually happen. Most people stay as far away from here as possible. Oh right…I'm an idiot. She's new. She doesn't know what inside this little piece of hell on earth. I guess it's time to show her around._

"So Kat, what did you have in mind?," he asked innocently.

"I don't know. I didn't really plan that far ahead. I just figured I'd take you up on your offer."

"Fair enough. Well, why don't we go up to my room. Honestly, the downstairs sucks. There's not much down here but mom's randomly collections of shit."

Another lie. He had no idea where all that crap came from. Most likely from the last family that lived there. Whatever, she didn't have to know that.

Following him up the stairs, she glanced over the intricate banister and the numerous light fixtures.

"This place is beautiful," she marveled.

"Not unlike yourself," he said sweetly, winking at her.

With a nervous laugh she said, "Oh. Uh, thank you."

_This is it. I have her right where I want her. She's pretty small. I can overpower her easily. Now where did I put the rope? _

"TATE!," a woman's voice from downstairs broke through his thoughts.

"Tate darling! Mommy's home!," Constance bellowed.

_Christ. That fucking woman. Of course she'd choose today of all days to actually show up._

"Go to hell!," he shouted back.

"But sweetheart, I just wanted to meet your little friend."

"Just fuck off. You're never around anyway, so stop pretending like you care."

"Is that your mom?," Kat asked, confused by his manner.

"Trust me, if you knew her, you'd understand."

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Kat stared down at her hand.

Tate walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're probably not used to this kind of family dynamic, but believe me, the woman is nuts. She cares more about her hair style than she does about me."

_Why am I telling her this? Dammit Tate, can't you go just one day without acting like a damn pussy? This is stupid. Just attack her. No. Too easy. I need to make her trust me first. Otherwise, it takes all the fun out of it. Yeah, there's an idea. I'll just have to make her fall for me._

"So Kat, do you wanna watch a movie or something? I've got a ton of 'em."

Glancing up at his big brown eyes, Kat couldn't help but want to kiss him. Even with his twisted relationship with his mother, something drew her in.

"Kat?"

_Shit! Was I staring at him like a lunatic?_

"Uh, yeah. A movie sounds great," she replied quickly.

Tate jumped up and popped in some random rom-com and they settled down on the bed together, propped up on the headboard. He scooted a little closer to her and lightly touched her hand. She accepted and laced her fingers with his.

_'Let the games begin,'_ he thought to himself, smiling devilishly.


	3. Chapter 3

The days began to blur together. Katya grew more and more comfortable with Tate, and found herself stopping by almost every day just to be near him, and to be near that house.

_There's something wrong with this place. I can feel it. Maybe if I get to know him better, I'll be able to figure out what's hidden in these walls. I've felt it since I first laid eyes on it. He's just like the house; he's beautiful on the outside, but there something dark within. What if he suspects something? Can he sense me the way I sense him? Even from across the street I can feel his eyes on me. I feel him watching me, as if he's waiting for something. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Although, I never see him leave. He never comes over here. In fact, I never even see him outside. Something's not right._

She walked over to Murder House, much like any other day. And just like any other day, he opened the door before she even had a chance to knock.

"Hi Kat," he said with a grin. There was a dark glimmer to his eyes, but she pretended not to see it.

"Hey Tate," she smiled back, "What would you like to do today?"

"I don't know. How about we make some lunch and go from there?"

_That was stupid. 'How about we make some lunch?' Could I be anymore of a tool? Alright, this has gone on long enough. It's about time for an interrogation. I need to know more._

"Um, okay, sounds good to me. What are we making?"

He grinned playfullly.

"How about sandwiches? Quick and easy."

"Okay sure," she replied.

_What is he hiding? He seems anxious._

"Is everything alright Tate?"

"Uh…yeah, why?," he asked innocently.

"No reason," she lied, "you just seem a little uptight."

"Oh, uh, just a rough week. That's all."

"Oh, okay. Anything I can help with?"

_All the questions. Why so many questions? Change the subject. Just hurry up and change the subject. Turn it on her. Ask her a few questions._

"No. I'm fine. Just stupid shit. My turn now."

She glanced up at him as she put the second slice of bread on top of the turkey sandwich she was making.

"Oh, um, alright," she said, a little confused by his insistence, "what would you like to know?"

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Kat, you're smarter than that. What ARE you? I've felt your presence since the day you moved in. Don't pretend like you're some silly little teenager who's just a sweet little angel without a hidden agenda."

_Fuck! He knows. No. That's impossible. Nobody living could possibly know what I am. Not that it's anything special, but people can't just FEEL that kind of thing. Whatever. Why does it matter whether or not he knows. Maybe he has a gift too._

"Well?," he said impatiently, "I'm waiting."

"It's nothing, Tate. It's silly. Most people don't even believe me."

"Try me."

"I can talk to spirits. I'm not very good at it yet. I just found out about a year ago. I started coming over here because I was getting strange vibes from this house. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

_She's a medium? She doesn't even realize she's talking to a dead guy right now. But she has power, and I need that. And she's hot. That's going to make this SO much easier. It's always more fun when your victim is fun to look at. I wonder how well she'll communicate with the dead when she's one of us…_

"Well that's not very weird at all," he said reassuringly.

"Really? You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not. I've definitely heard stranger. Now why don't we eat and we'll discuss this afterward?"

They finished their sandwiches and she followed him up to his room.

"Ya know, my mom has a friend who's a medium. Maybe she could train you."

"That would be neat, I guess," she said, looking up into his eyes, "I've never really thought about finding others."

"My mom and I aren't real close, but I'd be more than happy to ask."

He smiled down at her, but something felt a little off. His eyes seemed darker, more penetrating.

"Hey Kat," he said, a smile playing on his lips, "wanna play a game?"

_Now we can finally get to the fun part. I have her right where I want her. Silly girl. You don't even know what you've gotten yourself into. Dear god those perfect little breasts, and her legs; I want to be between them. I want her spread out on the bed, open and vulnerable. Just for me. Should I gag her? No. Definitely not. I wanna hear my name come from those soft full lips as she cries and begs me to let her go. But I'll never let you go Kat. You've come too far now; there's no getting away now…_

Before she could respond, he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her against him roughly. Without thinking, she kissed him back, dragging her nails eagerly down his back.

_This is going to be a piece of cake._

With nothing but a few pieces of fabric between them, he began to plan his next move. If he could just remember where he put that damn rope…

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys. I promise I'll update ASAP. Let me know what you think so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Smut, and more smut. But should be entertaining. Reviews are welcome!***

* * *

_That mouth. That perfect little pout. And this is just the beginning. What's underneath those pesky clothes?_

Tate kissed her roughly, his hands exploring the rest of her body. He lifted her shirt over her head and surprisingly she didn't protest. Instead, she leaned in to kiss him again.

_Too easy. I guess I'll make her beg me not to stop before I make her beg for her life._

She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off in one smooth motion. She was too caught up in the moment to notice the scars on his chest. She ran her hands along his chest and stomach, the skin almost cool to the touch despite the situation. She looked at him, hunger in her eyes. she could feel the growing bulge in his jeans pressing against the inside of her thigh.

_Please hurry. I need to feel the rest of you._

Tate kissed down her collarbone, trailing them down to her soft, full breasts. He watched the way they rose and fell with each ragged, desperate breath she took. After unclasping her less-than-innocent lacy black bra, he took the right one in his hand while his mouth went to work on her left nipple. She arched her back, needing to feel more. He suckled the perky nub before biting down just hard enough for her to make an audible cry of both pleasure and pain.

Once the area was red and sensitive, he switched to the right one, repeating his torment.

"Tate," she sighed, "please. Please, I need more. I need you in me."

He could feel the strain of his erection against his jeans.

_Just a little longer. Hold it together man; you've got her in the palm of your hand._

He pulled her pants off agonizingly slow, marveling at the creamy white skin. Bending his head down, he kissed and bit lightly at the inside of her thigh. Feeling her squirm at the sensation, he placed a hand on her hip, holding her down. He teased her, dancing his fingers over her silky panties, touching lightly but not giving her the satisfaction of penetration.

_She's probably a closet freak. She's going to enjoy this. She's not going to know what hit her. It'll be too late before she realizes what's happening._

"I've planned something special, just for you," he said, a dark grin creeping onto his face.

"And what might that be?," she asked between hitched breaths.

"Tonight my sweet little Kat, your body belongs to me. Are we clear?"

"Anything you say, Tate."

"Good. Now tell me what you want."

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

"Ask nicely," he said, smiling, his eyes glazing over with lust.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Ask me by name."

"God please, Tate. Please fuck me!"

"That's better. Now listen, I'm in control. Whatever I do, don't ask questions. Remember, you belong to me tonight and what I say goes."

With that, he walked over to the closet. She tried to see what he was doing, but couldn't get a clear view. He came back over with a soft black blindfold. He placed it over her eyes, securing it with a knot behind her head.

"No peaking," he commanded, "I mean it."

She nodded. Getting up off the bed again, he lifted the bedskirt and pulled out several pieces of long black fabric.

_I guess this will have to substitute for the rope._

Grabbing one hand at a time, he knotted the fabric around each wrist and then secured them to either bedpost. He gave each of them a tug to make sure she couldn't get loose. Kat could feel her heart beginning to race, but she dared not question him. After all, this was just a game, right?

Once he was certain her hands were bound properly, he repeated the process with her ankles. He couldn't deny how incredibly sexy she looked, bound and blindfolded on his bed. If it weren't for the fact that he other plans, he could have cum right then and there. Walking over to his dresser, he picked up a pair of scissors. He sat down on the bed and cut her panties off of her, giving himself full access to her tight, wet heat.

"Alright Kat. Now we can start the game."

Leaning down between her legs, he swirled his tongue over her clit, already stiff with arousal. He could smell the sweet scent of her juices, dripping out over the soft pink folds. She tried to arch her hips up, urging him to taste her. Without hesitation, he obliged. He dipped his tongue in and out, teasing her viciously.

"Do you like this? Is this what gets you wet?," he purred.

"Yes. God yes."

"Tell me what you want, my Kat."

"I want you in me Tate. I want every inch of you in me."

_Goddamn I can't take much more. All I wanted to do was humiliate her and then kill her, but now I NEED to fuck her._

"I'll see what I can do," he said slyly.

He took two fingers and slid them into her, the smell of her arousal becoming overwhelming. Pumping them in and out, he made sure to stroke the sensitive G-spot inside her pussy. His thumb kept pressure on her clit and she arched her hips, begging him for more.

Without another word he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean of her juices. In one quick motion he pulled his jeans off, his erection stiff and swollen. He crawled on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance. He slid into her, but stayed poised above her, only letting her feel the thick head of his cock. Teasingly, he eased the head in and out. Then without warning, he thrust deep into her, forcing a cry to escape her lips as she took in every bit of him.

_Oh fuck, she's so tight. I'm not gonna last long at this rate. So wet. I need to hear her scream._

He thrust in and out in a fast, steady rhythm; from the very tip all the way to the base, she took him all in. He rode until the whole bed was knocking wildly against the wall.

"Tell me how you want it!"

"Harder! Oh god, Tate! Fuck me harder!"

"Say my name!"

"Tate!," she cried.

"Say my fucking name!"

"Tate! Oh Tate! Please make me cum! Please Tate! I'm so close!"

"Do you want to be punished? If you want to cum I have to punish you."

"Yes Tate. Punish me! Hurt me! Please!"

Thrusting harder into her wet pussy, he reached up and wrapped his hands around her throat. He could hear her breath coming in short spurts, but she didn't seem to mind. With every penetration, he tightened his grip. Her moans were shallow, but he could tell his little freak liked the abuse.

"Tate," she choked out, "please don't stop. Harder baby. Harder."

He was all too happy to obey her wishes. He tightened his grip as he rode her petite body, burying his throbbing dick inside her. Finally, he felt her spasm around him. She bucked her hips, riding out her orgasm. When it was over, she tried to get free, but he didn't let up.

"I'm not done with you yet, my sweet little Kat."

He continued his assault on her tight pink pussy, still keeping a tight hold on her throat. He felt her stop struggling as she lost consciousness but he didn't care. He gripped tighter as he started to peak. Finally he came; hard. He spilled his seed inside of her and continued thrusting lightly as he rode the waves of pleasure washing over him. He had completed his goal. Her breathing had stopped entirely. She was dead.

_What's going on? Where am I? Oh my god..._

**Another cliff-hanger, I know. But I hope you guys enjoyed the ride!**


	5. Chapter 5

Her body laid limp on the bed. Tate removed the blindfold to see vacant eyes staring back at him, yet the terror was still there. Leaning down, he checked for any remote breath sounds. Nothing. She was dead. Well, her body was anyway. He vanished just long enough to reappear behind her new form.

"What's going on? This is impossible...," he heard her whisper to no one in particular.

Placing a firm hand on her shoulder, he said "My Katya. Welcome to the other side."

She jumped.

"What have you done?! What did I do to deserve this?," she was crying now.

"How could you? I adored you Tate. I wanted to be a part of your world and instead you took me from mine."

"Always so quick to jump to conclusions," he said, shaking his head and smirking, "now you ARE a part of my world."

"What are you?"

"A ghost. Well, sort of. You couldn't pick up on that with your little medium-like abilities?," he asked, taunting her.

"I knew something was off about the house. I didn't realize it was you that wasn't quite right."

"Oh honey, it's not just me. There are many of us. Once you die here, you're stuck here. Which, simply put, means you're stuck here too. Forever."

"No...I can't...I'm just a kid...," she said in disbelief.

"Yes...you can...and so was I. Once upon a time."

"But how? How does it work? Why are we trapped here?"

"Nobody really knows. But I've been dead almost 20 years now. And don't worry, you weren't my first victim."

Tate proceeded to explain the history of the house and its original owners, informing her that Nora and her family were still here as well. When she asked about his other killings, he went into great detail about how he had shot all those kids at his school, as well as the several residents who had lived in the house since then.

"You're a monster," she said in disbelief, "you seemed so kind."

"No. I'm not a monster. Mommy dearest still thinks the sun shines out of my ass. I'm crazy; it's different. The truth is, I don't know why I do the things I do. It's just...fun, I guess."

"But why me? I really thought you liked me...," she trailed off, tears stinging her eyes again.

"That's the thing, Kat. I DO like you. You're...different. You're powerful and I need you here."

"What could you possibly need me for? Especially now that I'm dead. Why didn't you just ask me while I was still breathing?"

"Look, I know you think I'm a horrible person and all that, but I really do like you and I need your help. And, let's be honest, if I had told you before that I was actually dead, you probably wouldn't have spoken to me again."

She nodded slightly, as if weighing the validity of his statement.

"Regardless Kat, something's going on with the house. I don't know what it is yet, but I want you to help me find out. Also, killing is fun. It's an instant adrenaline rush; you should try it sometime."

_I should be angry with him right now. He KILLED me; I'm dead. Dead and gone. What are my parents going to think? Now I'm stuck in what's essentially purgatory with a sadistic killer who "swears he likes me". If he liked me so goddamn much, maybe he could've asked how I felt about dying. This is insane. I'm insane. I've gotta be losing my mind; maybe it's a hallucination. I can't believe this. He lured me into bed just to off me? I don't know which one of us is crazier._

"Alright look, I'll go ahead and admit that my thought process for this whole thing was a little skewed."

"Ya think?! Do you have any idea...," she began.

"Would you let me finish?," he cut her off, "I know there were better ways to go about it. And yeah, to begin with, when I first saw you I was just interested in fucking you, well, and hurting you a bit. I'm a guy; we're kinda single minded sometimes. But then you told me you could talk to the dead. Honestly, I figured you would have picked up on my 'situation' before now. But yeah, initially I was only interested in one thing. I'm an asshole. I agree. A murderous asshole even. Believe me, I've done worse things in the past. But you have an energy surrounding you. I don't know what that energy is yet, but it's there. And I need it. Now, you can cooperate and work with me on this, or I can make your eternity here a complete and utter nightmare. Understand?"

She stared at him, not sure how to respond.

"Well?"

"Fine. What do I need to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll get to that. For right now, we wait and observe. Oh, and one more thing. By all rights, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?! For what? Killing me?!"

"Yeah actually, you should. I could have been much more cruel than I was. Murderous asshole remember? At least I made it enjoyable. I could've tortured you in a less intimate fashion. Now stop freaking out for a few minutes and help me move your body."

Her stomach turned at the idea of disposing of her own body. It didn't seem real and it certainly wasn't natural. But she followed his orders; no point in making this more difficult that necessary. They went up to the attic and tucked her remains away in a hidden compartment in the wall. She was still in shock over the whole situation. That wasn't just any body; that was HER body. She never imagined she'd essentially be burying herself.

After they were finished they walked back to Tate's room. She sat on the bed and stared at her hands.

"What is it?," he asked, appearing concerned for her mental state for the first time since she had found out about her death.

"I'm just processing everything. I don't know what to do with myself."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it," he said, smiling genuinely, "I'll help you adjust. After all, it's my fault you're here anyway."

"Thanks...I think," she said, looking up.

He sat quietly looking her over.

_And in the process, I'm going to make you just like me..._

* * *

**_A/N: Well guys, more is on the way. Please review and let me know what you think so far! Also, I really appreciate the favorites and follows. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

Katya watched from the upstairs window of Murder House as her family filed a missing persons report. She longed to tell them she was alright; well, as alright as a ghost can be. But Tate had told her specifically not to make herself visible to her parents. It would only cause more trouble. So instead she resigned herself to just watching. The days passed, turning into weeks. He still hadn't told her exactly what their plans were, and she really didn't care much at this point. It was now November and the leaves were barely hanging on to the trees. He materialized behind her and rested a hand on each shoulder.

"Kat," he whispered in her ear.

Even dead, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin.

"Kat, is everything okay?"

Turning away from the window, she looked at him.

"What do you think, Tate? My family has been looking for me for months now. I'm literally right across the street and they have no idea. I can't keep watching them suffer." She was crying now.

"Shh…," he pulled her to his chest, "everything's going to be alright Kat. I know it's hard, but you'll move on, and so will they. It just takes time."

He ran his fingers through her hair and titled her chin up so that he was looking into her sad green eyes. Using his thumb, he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and then bent his head down to kiss her softly on the lips.

_I could fall in love with this girl if I'm not careful. I'm clearly going soft. She's just so unlike anybody I've ever known. She was an innocent and I tarnished her. I'm surprised she even still speaks to him._

He was stunned when she started kissing him back. Standing up, her body seemed to melt into his; she was hungry and he could feel it. They had barely touched since the night he killed her and now she didn't want to let him go.

_I'm going to do this the right way. She deserves at least that much from me. _

Still entwined in each others' arms, he eased her down onto the bed. She didn't protest. Instead, she pulled him to her again. His hands slid down her sides before sliding the gray t-shirt over her head. He never ceased to be amazed by the softness of her skin. He kissed her lips before planting soft kisses along her collarbone. She tangled her fingers in his blonde curls as he trailed the kisses down her stomach, stopping just above the hem of her pants.

"Tate," she gasped.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he said reassuringly.

He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. He took a moment to marvel at her perfection; the slender legs, the soft breasts, the curve of her hips. She was amazing. He pulled himself out of his trance and looked down at her.

"I'm giving you a choice this time. Is this what you want?"

Looking up at him, she replied, "Yes. I want this."

He removed his own clothing, save for his boxers, and she could see his obvious arousal. He gently removed her undergarments, running a gentle hand over her breast and sliding it down between her thighs. She gasped lightly as he slid two fingers inside, and then began to slip them in and out in a steady rhythm. He could hear her barely audible moans as he quickened the pace just a little bit. Stopping abruptly, he removed his boxers. She looked up at him, disappointed that he had stopped.

"Haha, it's alright. I'm not done," he said, grinning.

Before she had time to respond, he entered her. His manhood filled her, completed her. She had needed this. Once he was completely inside of her warmth, he paused briefly. Kissing her softly, he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, and then gradually picking up the pace until her moans were in time with his rhythm. She lifted her hips, deepening his penetration as his erection hit all the right spots. She could feel her own wetness dripping down her inner thigh as she got closer and closer to her climax. He could feel her getting close, too. Instead of pulling out all the way, he kept himself deep inside of her, rocking back and forth to ensure that he was hitting just the right spot. His cock put the perfect amount of pressure on her G-spot, while his hips rubbed against her clit. It was too much. She pulled him to her as she came hard, pulsating around him and sending him over the edge. He released himself inside her, thrusting gently as he rode out his own orgasm, before finally collapsing next to her on the bed.

"My Katya," he said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My Tate," she replied with a soft smile.

He kissed her again before sitting up on the bed.

"I hate to rush this, but we have some work to do."

"What are you talking about? What's going on?," she asked, confused.

"You'll see," he said as he dressed himself.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's another cliff-hanger, but the mystery of Murder House is going to be revealed in the next chapter, I promise. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7

_This was a nightmare; it had to be. The creatures I was looking at were not human. They had never been human. They were straight from the bowels of hell. Is this what he was talking about? I had met Thaddeus before, and I knew why he looked the way he did, but these _things_ were nothing like that. Were they demons? Did demons even actually exist? And why did Tate need me for this? I can barely keep from screaming at the sight of them; how could I possibly do anything to stop them._

"I know it's terrifying, but you have to trust me," Tate said, tugging on her elbow.

She looked at him, their eyes nearly level from the height difference of the stairs. He could see the sting of tears building up as she stared at the creatures before her.

"Don't worry; they don't even know we're down here," he said reassuringly.

"That isn't much comfort Tate. What ARE they?"

"Trapped souls. Not unlike us. But they're not from this world. They're…well…demons, sort of."

I suddenly felt lightheaded and my knees grew weak. Demons? But why here? Didn't this place have enough crazy shit going on without adding to it? I was stunned, confused.

"But how…?"

"We don't know. The best anyone in the house can figure is that maybe they were dragged here every time someone died on the property. We don't know for sure, but it makes sense I suppose. Every time one of our souls was held back from passing on, there was something attached to it; one of these guys."

"Well how do we get rid of them?"

"I was kind of hoping you might have an idea or two. You're a medium, well, more or less. Aren't there chants or spells or something we can use to get rid of them?"

"You're asking a lot right now Tate. I'd have to look it up. I don't know anything about what would essentially be an exorcism. And what if, when we get rid of them, we all go too?"

Tate sat and thought it over for a minute. If it took all of them too, they might finally be free of this place. He could actually _die_. He wouldn't be trapped in the house anymore and neither would anybody else.

"Honestly Kat, it might be for the best. I've been trapped in a teenager's body for damn near 20 years. I know you're still new to the being 'undead' thing, but the rest of us are tired. We never have any peace. I'm sure most of us would love the chance to move on from here."

"But, what about us? Tate…I love…"

"You can't be that selfish; we want to get out of here," he cut her off without even hearing the words coming out of her mouth.

She stood there as he shoved past her on the stairs and vanished.

"You…," she said to his fading form.

Following suit, she walked back up there stairs and went back to his room. She sat on the bed, computer in her lap, reading up on all forms of demon possession and exorcisms, performed by the Church or otherwise. Her head hurt, though not as much as her heart. He didn't love her. He had wanted to fuck her and he had wanted to kill her; that was all he had wanted her for. And now he had gotten both and she was invisible to him, except when he needed something from her.

"I can't do this," she whispered to herself, skimming over paragraph after paragraph of rituals and rites.

He watched her from the doorway, remaining invisible to her.

"Tate, just leave me alone."

"You knew I was here?"

"I'm a medium, remember? I always know when you're here. Just please, leave me alone. I've got a lot of work to do."

"I just thought I could help…"

"GO AWAY TATE!"

She banished him. She could no longer feel his presence near her. It was cold, lonely. But she couldn't let herself get attached anymore than she already was. He didn't love her. He just needed her to set them all free.

He sat in the attic with Beau, rolling the ball back and forth. He couldn't believe she had told him to go away. She had never done that before. If only she knew how he really felt. He was ready to leave this place, but he didn't want to leave her. He was…falling in love with her…The thought had crept into his mind so stealthily that he hadn't even expected it. He was stunned by his own realization. But she would never believe him. Not after all he had done to her. He had to fix this; without her, there was no hope.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's kind of short, but I'm working on another chapter that I'll post ASAP. Hopefully this is will be enough of a teaser for everyone! Thanks again for the favorites and follows! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
